Стар Баттерфляй
Стар Баттерфляй — главная героиня мультсериала «Стар против Сил Зла». Волшебница-подросток, принцесса, а начиная с событий эпизода «Divide» — временная королева (регент), из измерения Мьюни. Мать и отец посылают её на Землю, так как боятся, что несерьёзная Стар не готова к возлагаемой на неё ответственности — пользованию волшебной палочкой. Там она знакомится с семьей Диаз и там же начинаются её приключения. Личность Стар — энергичная и доброжелательная, у её оптимистический взгляд на жизнь. Она любит веселиться и помогать другим, всякий раз, когда видит, что кто-то расстроен, она делает всё возможное, чтобы подбодрить его. Стар немного безрассудна и наслаждается сражениями с монстрами. Тем не менее она со временем начинает им сочувствовать - в эпизоде «Mewnipendance Day» Стар искренне ужаснулась тому, что её предки, пользуясь силой королевской магии, вытеснили монстров из своих родных земель. В этом же эпизоде она поделилась с Жабаном кукурузой, а позже даже сидела с его детьми, что говорит о её доброте. Незнакомые люди в её глазах — это просто друзья, которых она ещё не встречала, она очень переживает, если задевает чьи-то чувства. Впрочем, Стар может и ревновать, что особенно ясно показано в эпизоде «Just Friends». Она счастливая и беззаботная и всегда вызывает улыбку на лице людей. Также она очень упорно добивается своей цели, чем иногда лишает себя сна. В «Starcrushed» Стар очень тяжело покидать Землю , но тем не менее она решается. Также именно в этом эпизоде она признаёт, что убегать от проблем (и чувств) - не выход из положения. На протяжении всего фильма "Битва за Мьюни" она показывает самоотверженность и готовность рисковать ради остальных. Когда Стар оказывается в палочке Людо, она плачет, стоит ей подумать, что она умерла и больше не увидит своих родных и близких. В "Scent of a Hoodie" Стар не готова отпустить Марко , находя утешение в его толстовке. К концу эпизода она отправляет толстовку обратно на Землю, отрекаясь от всего, что она пережила там, кроме тёплых воспоминаний о настоящей дружбе. Стар даёт второй шанс Тому, сильнее привязывая себя к Мьюни и отдаляя от прошлого года. В третьем сезоне она решает стать лучшей принцессой, чем была, и отдаёт всю себя этому делу. Внешность Стар среднего роста, у неё большие голубые глаза. Можно заметить, что она не пользуется косметикой в повседневной жизни. На щеках девушки есть розовые сердечки, которые иногда загораются и начинают осыпаться из-за любви Стар к другому персонажу. Иногда они меняются на другие вещи. Например, на песочные часы, когда ей скучно или на лампочки, когда у неё есть появляется хорошая идея. У Стар пышные, длинные волосы блондинистого оттенка до колен и длинная чёлка, зачесанная на правый бок. Как правило волосы обычно распущены, а на голове ободок с дьявольскими рожками, но иногда Стар использует свою Волшебную палочку, чтобы менять причёску. Повседневно Стар одета в зеленое платье с белыми рюшками, на котором изображено нечто, похожее на моллюска розового цвета. На ногах полосатые колготки и высокая обувь бордового цвета, на носке имеется небольшой рог, а подошва имеет вид пасти монстра, рядом с рогом, все так же на носке, изображены глаза. Через плечо на тонком ремешке Стар носит с собой небольшую желтую сумочку в форме звезды с веселым, улыбающимся лицом. Отношения Марко Диаз thumb|220x220px|left|Обнимашки Стар и Марко. Когда они впервые встретились, Стар сразу рассматривает Марко, как настоящего друга и союзника, по началу Марко дичиться её, но потом все же принимает присутствие принцессы в свой жизни. Стар ценит их дружбу, любит гулять с Марко и борется с монстрами вместе с ним. Его более ответственное мировоззрение помогает им реже попадать в неприятности. Стар же призывает его быть менее осторожным и более уверенным. Когда Стар ненароком расстраивает его, она старается изо всех сил поднять ему настроение, хотя иногда получается только хуже. Иногда она не слушает его, когда он говорит ей что-то важное, например, когда Пониголовая угрожает Марко, Стар не обращает на его слова. Стар ценит его помощь, советы и доброту, когда она нуждается в этом. Она всегда находит способы, чтобы помочь ему, когда понимает, что может сделать это. Тем не менее, она обижается, когда Марко считает, что она не может справиться с чем-либо по собственной воле. Было несколько случаев столкновения её приключенческой натуры и его мер предосторожности. На протяжении сериала Стар постепенно влюблялась в Марко, однако, к сожалению, сам Марко этого не замечал. Иронично, но когда Стар уже смирилась с отсутствием взаимности с его стороны и начала встречаться с Томом, у Марко появились ответные чувства. В «Sleepover», когда Стар играла в игру «Правда или наказание», на вопрос «Кто тебе нравится?», она отвечает: «Оскар Грисон», куб же отвергает этот ответ. Когда игра заканчивается и куб благополучно отправляется в мусорку, Стар произносит: «Марко Диаз!» на что куб, которого уже никто не слышит отвечает: «Правда. Стар Баттерфляй нравится...». left|thumb|Стар и Марко готовы умереть в объятиях друг друга. В «Gift of the Card», они готовы умереть в объятиях друг друга, показывая, что их дружба остается нерушимой. В «Naysaya» поздравляет Марко с продвижением в отношении с Джеки. В «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown», Стар тревожит, что Марко пошел на бал с Джеки, а не с ней. Придя на кладбище с Дженной по случаю воскрешения клоуна Бон Бона, Стар выглядит грустной, порой докучая Дженну вопросами, доходящими до абсурда (например, её волнует, что на лице Марко есть веснушка, а у Джеки их много). Она постоянно названивает Марко и даже использует заклинание темной магии, чтобы проследить за Марко и Джеки. Увидев их вместе, катящимися на скейте, её магия выходит из-под контроля и подбивает колесо скейта. В дальнейшем она еще раз видит их вместе и опять ее магия выходит из-под контроля. thumb|right|Стар сильно сконфужена на «Дне песни» В «Face the Music» Рубериот добавляет в песню о Стар дополнительную часть, где поёт о её с Марко отношениях. Стар услышав это сильно конфузится. В «Starcrushed» поначалу пытается избегать Марко, но в итоге она говорит ему, что вовсе не влюблена в него, что они просто друзья, однако после сообщения Мун о том, что Тоффи вернулся, она, перед уходом, решается признаться Марко в том, что влюбилась в него, чем вводит его в ступор. Не дожидаясь его ответа, в слезах убегает в свою комнату. Марко бежит за ней, но после того, как он входит в ее комнату, она (комната) тут же возвращается к тому виду, какой она была до появления Стар, сама девушка покидает Землю. thumb|left|Стар обнимает Марко после недолго раставания В эпизоде «Return to Mewni» Стар скучает по Марко и даже называет его «милым идиотом». Она говорит, что многому у него научилась. В «Toffee» происходит воссоединение Стар и Марко. Стар рада снова его видеть и обнимает его при встрече. thumb|right|Стар и Марко прощаются В эпизоде «Scent of a Hoodie», Стар разделяет эмоциональное прощание с Марко и оставляет у себя его немытую толстовку, чтобы у неё было что-то, что напоминало бы ей о нем. Однако, в конце эпизода, она понимает, что это всего лишь толстовка, воспоминания же у неё останутся навсегда. В эпизоде «Lint Catcher», Стар становится ненадолго расстроенной за то, что Марко залез в её комнату без предупреждения и проявил неблагодарность, когда она дает ему работу в замке. Однако, в конце эпизода, она делает ему новую комнату в замке и назначает в качестве своего королевского сквайра, чтобы они могли снова тусоваться вместе. В эпизоде «Trial by Squire» Стар огорчена тем, как Марко ведёт себя во время распродажи. Он аргументирует это тем, что хочет, чтобы у Стар всё было самое лучшее, на что она ему говорит, что как принцессе ей не нужно всё то, что нужно обычным рыцарям. Под конец эпизода они самозабвенно дурачатся. left|thumb|Стар и Марко вместе с друзьями делают селфи В эпизоде «Princess Turdina» Стар вновь огорчена поведением Марко, когда он пользуется титулом Принцессы Тардины, чтобы быть известным. В конце эпизода Марко собирался рассказать принцессам о своей личности, пока этого не сделала Мисс Хэйнос. Стар этому рада. В эпизоде «Lava Lake Beach» она обращает на него мало внимания, да ещё и отдаёт Тому одну из толстовок Марко, которой тот варварски отрезал рукава. Она вместе со своим парнем даже не пошла искать друзей, несмотря на их долгое отсутствие, и предположительно забыла поздравить Марко с 15-м днём рождения. В эпизоде «Sweet Dreams» Стар говорит, что Марко – единственный, кому она может доверять в непростой ситуации с формой Баттерфляй. В «Night Life» она просит Марко о помощи с Глоссариком, несмотря на то что «это не так гламурно, как катание на драгонцикле». right|thumb|Стар не помнит Марко В эпизоде «Deep Dive» Стар доверяет Марко свою жизнь. Потеряв память, она забывает его в измерении магии, но вспоминает после разговора с ним через Всевидящее Око. В эпизоде «Monster Bash» Марко помогает Стар организовать вечеринку для молодёжи Мьюнианцев и монстров и прекрасно понимает её мотивы, которые объясняет Тому. Они вместе идут на помощь пропавшим монстрам. В течение эпизода Марко несколько раз спасает Стар. В эпизоде «Stump Day» Марко устраивает Стар вечеринку-сюрприз. Она вначале отвергает всю эту идею, ведь "Пень должен быть достаточно восхвалён", но после полуночи она радуется всему тому, что сделали её друзья. thumb|left|Стар знает Марко лучше всех В эпизоде «Marco Jr.» Стар — единственная, кто может правильно заполнить Тест Естества Марко — из-за их межпространственных путешествий она знает Марко лучше, чем его собственные родители. Кроме того, как только он восстанавливает свой обычный вид, она обнимает его и говорит, что он снова «красив». thumb|right|Стар и Марко целуются, чтобы выбраться из фотобудки В «Booth Buddies», она и Марко оказываются вместе в ловушке фотобудки, пытаясь сделать лучшие фотографии друзей. Пытаясь разобраться в своих взаимоотношениях, претерпевших необратимые изменения после эпизода «Starcrushed», они разделяют доверительный разговор. Под конец эпизода Марко, думая, что будка и правда волшебная и без этого не выпустит их, целует Стар. После поцелуя оба пребывают в полнейшем шоке. В «Divide» и «Conquer», Стар и Марко разделяют несколько чувствительных моментов друг с другом перед битвой, и каждый из них сильно краснеет. Стар поручает Марко задержать Метеору, пока она ищет свою мать. Позже, когда Том представляет ей опустошенного Марко без души, Стар отчаивается, теряет все внимание на битве и бежит, чтобы попытаться исцелить его в волшебном святилище. Когда он вместе со всеми жертвами Метеоры возвращает свои души и возвращается в нормальное состояние, они разделяют нежные объятия. В «Curse of the Blood Moon», Стар и Марко задаются вопросом, являются ли их зарождающиеся чувства друг к другу только результатом того, что их души были связаны на балу Кровавой Луны. С помощью Тома и Реликора Люсайтора они разорвали эту связь и потеряли память о том вечере. Однако во время процесса разлучения душ, они задаются вопросом, не были ли их чувства друг к другу на самом деле реальными без участия силы Кровавой Луны. В «The Knight Shift», когда Марко показывает, что он планирует когда-нибудь вернуться на Землю, чтобы быть со своей семьей и пойти в колледж, Стар сначала грустит, но они соглашаются никогда не прекращать приключения вместе. thumb|right|Стар и Марко целуются после их признания в любви В «Mama Star», Марко говорит Стар, что любит её, находясь под влиянием стирающей память магии, не подозревая, что настоящая Стар услышала его слова и даже была тронута его признанием. В «Here to Help», Стар признается в своей любви к Марко. Они целуются и начинают романтические отношения, причем Стар ссылается на Марко как на своего парня в серии «The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse». . Пониголовая thumb|Воссоединение Стар и Пониголовой. Стар и ее лучшая подруга Пониголовая знают друг друга с детства. Один раз Пониголовая оставила Марко возле игрового автомата и соврала об этом Стар. Стар прощает Пониголовую, когда она спасает Марко, будучи обречена отправиться в Исправительную школу Святой Ольги для капризных принцесс. В эпизоде "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" оказывается, что Стар поддерживает связь с Пониголовой. Она готовит ей кексики, чтобы поддержать подругу в её день рождения. Когда Пониголовая попадает из-за этого в передрягу, Стар немедленно кидается ей на помощь, как любая верная подруга поступила бы. Она не оставляет попыток привести Пониголовую в чувство. В начале третьего сезона Пониголовая показывает себя не как самая лучшая подруга - она кидает толстовку, очевидно дорогую для Стар именно запахом, в стирку в "Scent of a Hoodie "; заботится только о своих проблемах, пока Стар ищет Тома в "Demoncism". Как ни странно, это помогает Стар справиться со своими проблемами - она вернула Марко его толстовку, поняв, что главное - это воспоминания, и она смогла вновь сойтись с Томом . В эпизоде "Ponymonium" Пониголовая приглашает Стар к себе в гости и знакомит со своими сёстрами. Когда Стар вслух жалеет о том, что у неё совсем нет сестёр, Пониголовая говорит, что она - её лучшая сестра. Людо Стар и Людо враги, и по-видимому они знали друг друга еще до событий 1 серии («Star Comes to Earth»). Стар постоянно сражается с Людо и его армией из-за того, что он пытается украсть её волшебную палочку. Но несмотря на то, что она недолюбливает Людо, Стар не считает его большой угрозой, которую не сможет одолеть. С эпизода «By the Book», когда Людо предъявляет Стар его новую палочку, она шокирована. Если бы не своевременное вмешательство Глоссарика, Людо бы победил принцессу. В «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown» Людо сражается с ней на кладбище и крадёт ее магическую книгу заклинаний. После этого Стар понимает, какую угрозу для себя упустила из виду. В «Toffee» Людо не верит Стар, однако позже просит её о помощи с палочкой. В конце эпизода он помогает ей уничтожить Тоффи, скинув на него колонну. После этого он говорит Стар, что хочет "познать себя" и просит снова скинуть его в пустоту. Она выполняет просьбу бывшего врага, бросив ему вслед упаковку чипсов. Расстаются они уже не врагами. Тоффи Отношения Стар и Тоффи были раскрыты очень слабо, однако можно понять, что Стар, вероятно, испытывает страх перед ним. Тоффи в свою очередь видит в Стар представителя рода Баттерфляй, а отношение Тоффи к семье Баттерфляй весьма негативные. Он без зазрения совести убил Комет Баттерфляй, пригласив её на мирные переговоры, а также уничтожил часть палочки, в которую попала Стар, фактически убив её. Стар в форме Баттерфляй победила его с помощью волшебной палочки, с тех пор Тоффи предположительно мёртв. Том thumb|Стар и Том танцуют. Том — парень Стар. Они познакомились на бале Серебряного колокольчика и, по-видимому, из-за его сильной вспыльчивости, разошлись в дальнейшем. Тому Стар нравилась все также, он предпринимал несколько попыток вернуть её, так например, он пригласил её на Бал Кровавой луны и использовал мистер Кэндела, чтобы вернуть её, однако Стар так и не вернулась к нему. В эпизоде «Club Snubbed, Стар неверно истолковывает желание Тома. Том пытается дать Стар «личное пространство» и поэтому не приглашает её на танец, но Стар воспринимает это как вопиющее неуважение, Стар и Том ссорятся. Однако, после того, как они танцуют, их взаимоотношения становяться более дружественными. В эпизоде «Demoncism», они держатся за руки на обратном пути от места проведения ритуала. В «Lint Catcher», Стар говорит Марко, что они снова вместе, в «Lava Lake Beach» Том называет её своей девушкой, в дальнейшем они целуются. В «Monster Bash», они разделяют множество милых моментов вместе, а в конце эпизода они разговаривают по душам. В путеводителе сказано, что поскольку они оба из королевских семей, их тянет друг к другу, но Стар не хочет спешить. Она не может сказать, горячий ли он или это просто из-за огня. В «Is Another Mystery», было показано, что Стар просит Марко, а не Тома, помочь расследовать исчезновения Жабана, на что Том был заметно разочарован. Тем не менее, она благодарна Тому за его попытки убедить монстров остаться на Мьюни. В «Lake House Fever», она проводит время с Томом и его семьёй в их пляжном доме, возвращаясь к прошлым воспоминаниям о первом свидании с Томом. В какой-то момент она узнает, что Том знает о поцелуе, который она и Марко разделили в серии «Booth Buddies», и рассказал об этом своей матери, оставив Стар расстроенной, что он не сказал ей, что знает об этом. Когда Том почти был сметен лавовым приливом, Стар спасает его и решает остаться с ним и его семьей ещё немного. В «Junkin' Janna», Стар переписывается с Томом по телефону, ожидая встречи с Высшей Магической Комиссией , находя его глупые выходки очаровательными. В «Doop-Doop», Том и Стар начинают отдалять друг от друга, когда Стар не может решить, хочет ли она поехать в отпуск с ним. В «Sad Teen Hotline», после рассказа Тома о своём личном путешествии, он сообщает, что решил расстается с ней, когда ему становится ясно, что её жизнь принимает другое направление, чем его. Королева Мун Баттерфляй Королева является матерью Стар, поэтому любит ее и помогает с вопросами по магии, во 2 сезоне мультсериала было показано, что Мун беспокоится за дочку. До этого Королева казалась строгой к Стар, ведь именно она послала её на Землю. Стоит отметить, что юная Королева весьма похожа на свою мать. В «Битве за Мьюни» Мун говорит, что сохранить Стар в целости и сохранности – это её приоритет. Король Баттерфляй thumb|Ривер Баттерфляй (Король Мьюни) доставляет Стар и Марко к гейзеру. Король любит свою дочь, заботится, именно он научил её охотиться на Мьюни. От него Стар унаследовала бойкий характер и оптимизм. Можно даже сказать, что Стар - Папина дочка. Ривер и его дочь очень близки: они свободно общаются, раскрывают свои секреты. Папа относится к Стар менее строго, нежели мама. Оскар Грисон thumb|Стар первый раз говорит с Оскаром по телефону. Стар с самого начала впечатлена Оскаром. Она расстраивается, когда он не звонит ей, но она счастлива снова, когда он в конце концов это делает. В «Mewberty» Оскар находится в центре внимания новых взглядов Стар на мальчиков. После превращения ее в пурпурную человекоподобную бабочку она похищает Оскара и его машину, поднимая их в высь. Неожиданно она бросает Оскара и его машину обратно на землю, прежде чем вернуться в свое нормальное состояние. В «Star on Wheels» Оскар помогает Марко спасти Стар от непредвиденного и неуправляемого велопробега. В конце концов, Стар извиняется перед Оскаром за сломанную машину и предлагает ему отвезти его домой. В «Day Girls Out» Стар не может даже разговаривать с Оскаром, не становясь бессвязно любящей. В «Starcrushed» они оба участвуют в вечеринке на крыше «Stop & Slurp». Они непринужденно разговаривают. Тем не менее на протяжении их разговора она ведет себя спокойно и откровенно рассказывает о их сложных с Марко отношениях — это может быть признаком того, что она больше не интересуется им. В дальнейшем, Стар говорит своей матери, что она решила влюбиться в Оскара, «по крайней мере, она так думает». Джеки Линн Томас right|thumb|Стар мило общается с Джеки. Отношения Стар и Джеки с начала сериала очень дружелюбные. Особенно хорошо они проводят время в эпизодах Sleepover и Just Friends. Однако в эпизоде Bon Bon the Birthday Clown Стар применяет заклинание слежки, ввиду своей ревности к Джеки и в порыве злости случайно ломает колесо у скейтборда. В «Путеводителе Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения» кажется, что Стар отзывается о Джеки немного равнодушно и даже с легкой агрессией, Стар описывает её как «очень веселую» и «классную». Когда их интервью доходит до отношений между Джеки и Марко Стар испытывает некоторую неловкость и завершает интервью. СтарФан13 left|thumb|Стар и СтарФан13 делают «высокий пять». Как видно из её псевдонима, СтарФан13 — огромная поклонница Стар Баттерфляй, так как она волнуется всякий раз, когда видит своего кумира. В свою очередь, Стар является дружелюбной по отношению к ней, даже обклеивает стенку своего шкафчика фотографиями со СтарФан13 и приглашает ее принять участие в инсценировки Дня Мьюнизависимости, что делает ее одной из «героических» мьюнианцев, сражающихся против «злых» монстров. В «Sleepover », Стар приглашает ее на свою первую вечеринку с ночевкой. Бриттни Вонг По большей части, Стар не обращает внимания на крайнюю неприязнь Бриттни. Она часто ведет себя так, как будто Бриттни ее друг (даже пытается сделать забавные вещи для нее на ее день рождения), однако, Бриттни постоянно отвергает любые попытки Стар. Дженна right|thumb|Стар и Дженна тусуются вместе. Стар и Дженна дружелюбны по отношению друг к другу на первых порах (достаточно для самой Стар, чтобы пригласить Дженну на реконструкцию Дня Мьюнизависимости в «Mewnipendance Day»). Они развивают более сильную связь в серии «Girls' Day Out» после того, как Дженна провозглашает ее "мэром задержания". С тех пор они регулярно вместе проводят время. В «Sleepover» Стар приглашает Дженну на пижамную вечеринку вместе с Пониголовой, СтарФан13,Джеки и Марко. В «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown» Стар предпочитает школьным танцам с Марко сеанс по вызову мёртвого клоуна с Дженной. Девушки работают вместе весь вечер. Дженна не понимает беспокойства Стар насчёт Марко и не считает это важнее воскрешения Бон Бона. События следующих двух серий с участием Дженны характеризуют её как эксперта в паранормальных вещах. Стар часто прибегает к её помощи в различных ситуациях. В «Rest in Pudding» Стар звонит Дженне и просит её о помощи, так как видит дух Глоссарика. Девушка даёт ей хороший совет, как заставить его перестать преследовать принцессу. В «Deep Dive» Стар просит Дженну загипнотизировать её, чтобы она не проснулась и смогла понять, что её зовёт. Принцесса побеспокоилась о подруге и поймала её, пока та не упала после взрыва. В Stump Day Дженна вместе с Марко, СтарФан13, Пониголовой и Томом желает Стар счастливого дня рождения. Глоссарик thumb|left|Стар объясняет Глоссарику сложившуюся ситуацию. Поскольку Глоссарик — ее волшебный инструктор и давно служит семье Баттерфляй, у них хорошие отношения, тем не менее все то, чем Глоссарик пытается её научить, как правило не задерживается в голове Стар, иногда он раздражает её из-за того что заставляет её учиться. Стар считает его своим другом. В «Raid the Cave» Стар пытается спасти его, она разочаровывается когда Глоссарик отказывается быть спасенным Стар. В эпизоде «Toffee » Стар высказывает ему все своё недовольство, обвиняя его в том что он её предал. В «Rest in Pudding» Стар благодарит Глоссарика, который преследует её повсюду, за все то, что он для неё сделал, она уверяет его, что он всегда был её другом. В дальнейшем Стар заботится о Глоссарике в связи с его помутнением разума. Эклипса Баттерфляй thumb|Стар и Эклипса любуются садом. Отношения Стар и Эклипсы очень дружественны. Стар впервые узнаёт о существовании Эклипсы в серии «Into the Wand». В эпизоде «Stranger Danger» Стар встречается с Эклипсой вживую и они становятся друзьями. Когда Стар узнала правду о том, почему Эклипсу заключили в тюрьму, она упрашивает свою мать провести честный суд вместе с Высшей Волшебной Комиссией. Хотя Стар имеет некоторые опасения в обращении к Эклипсе, она встаёт на её защиту в эпизоде «Butterfly Trap» и узнаёт всю правду о дочери Эклипсе и о самой Эклипсе. Стар расстраивается, т.к. она не родственница Эклипсе, но осознаёт верную сторону и отпускает Эклипсу на свободу несмотря на решение суда. В «Conquer» Стар отдаёт палочку Эклипсе, делая её тем самым королевой, и та не остается в стороне: она даёт Стар, Марко и Риверу слуг, место для жилья, а также морально поддерживает в поисках Мун. Силы и способности * Волшебная палочка: Когда Стар исполнилось 14 лет, ее мама подарила ей королевскую Волшебную палочку. Она отдаёт её Эклипсе в эпизоде «Conquer». * Состояние Мьюберти: Начиная с эпизода «Mewberty» у Стар появилась способность превращаться в бабочку с крыльями и 6 руками. В эпизоде «Toffee» Стар впервые превратилась в бабочку. В «Deep Dive» Стар научилась контролировать это состояние. В эпизоде «Conquer» Стар использует эту форму для сражения с Метеорой. Она показывает, что способна использовать различные заклинания в этом состоянии. * Рукопашный бой: Стар очень неплоха в рукопашном бое. * Ловкость: Стар отличается очень большой подвижностью и ловкостью. Она без труда делает кувырки, прыжки, сальто и умеет хорошо балансировать * «Погружение»: В эпизоде «My New Wand!» была показана её новая способность «погружение» (использование магии без волшебной палочки). * Непродолжительный полет: В эпизоде Mewberty у Стар появились небольшие, фиолетовые крылышки. Она может летать, но не высоко и не долго. * Креативность: Стар хорошо рисует и вырезает из бумаги, при этом придумывает множество собственных заклинаний. * Дипломатия: Стар показывает свой талант в налаживании отношений между монстрами и мьюнианцами. Это видно в эпизоде «Monster Bash», когда Стар устраивает общий праздник и для монстров, и для мьюнианцев. При этом, она добилась уважения со стороны монстров, о чем те говорят в эпизоде «Is Another Mystery», когда обещают вернуться только тогда, когда Стар станет королевой Мьюни. Заклинания * Нарвальный залп * Заклинание Шепота * Паук с цилиндром * Удар радуги * Цунами морской звезды * И другие Появления Первый сезон * Все серии Второй сезон * Все серии Третий сезон * Все серии Четвёртый сезон Интересные факты * Стар родилась в «'Stump Day'» (Дословно «''День Пня''»)https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=27m15s&v=yXIhF8ezsQI ** День Пня был представлен в одноименном эпизоде . * У Стар, как и у её матери, есть своя форма Баттерфляй. В эпизоде «Deep Dive » она научилась её контролировать. * Иногда она грызёт свою волшебную палочку. * Она любит клоунов, что доказано во 2 сезоне 14 серии. ** Хотя в серии "Cheer Up, Star" она испугалась Марко под гримом клоуна. Однако это может быть обосновано тем, что тот подсветил своё лицо фонариком в темноте, что может напугать многих. * В «Sleep Spells» выяснилось, что у неё проблемы с матерью. * В «Blood Moon Ball» Стар и Марко попали под луч Кровавой луны, который, по всей видимости, связал их души навеки. ** Тем не менее, в «Starcrushed», Стар покидает Землю , говоря, что возможно, она никогда не вернется. Скорее всего, если она захочет прийти на Землю, то это будет просто дружеский визит, а не возвращение к жизни там. ** В то же время, Марко решил жить на Мьюни, так что они со Стар не были разлучены надолго. * В более ранних концепт-версиях Стар была простой школьницей, которая не имела магических способностей, но верила, что они у неё есть. * В ранней концепции, у нее была любимая кошка по имени «Кешью». * По словам создательницы сериала Дарон Нефси , любимый цвет Стар — желтый. Это подтверждается в эпизоде «Sleepover», хотя позже Стар утверждает, что её любимый цвет часто меняется. * В более ранних версиях шоу, Стар и Марко были врагами, а Марко звали «Сол». * В «Ludo in the Wild» Стар прыгает очень высоко. Однако, это из-за того, что она является галлюцинацией Людо. * В игре «Шарарам» имеются ботинки СтарЗубастые сапожки – Шарарам вики * У Стар, как и у ее мамы, на спине имеются маленькие крылья. * У Стар имеются разные платья, и они меняются в зависимости от ее настроения или от ситуации, в которой она находится. * В серии «Baby» магический котёнок Малютка сделала вывод, что уровень магии Стар намного превосходит уровень её матери и может сравнится с уровнем Эклипсы. *В «Into the Wand» Стар попадает в Замок Баттерфляй, а точнее, в «Комнату бабушки», как она её называет. В этой комнате можно видеть, что ткацкая машина уже начала работать над гобеленом Стар. Самой Стар на нем не видно, но по углам присутствуют сердца, как и на щеках Стар. По краю — небольшие рисунки нарвалов, а на самом гобелене уже можно видеть одну из ступней, которая соответствует ступне Стар по внешнему виду. ** По словам Глоссарика, внутри палочки Стар сталкивается со своими воспоминаниями. Это значит, что её гобелен уже возможно готов или находится на стадии завершения. * На Comic-Con 2017 года в Сан-Диего Адам МакАртур (голос Марко) подтвердил, что любовь Стар и Марко может быть «запрещенной» то есть не принятой другими. * Она любит бегать по плёнке с пузырькамиРусскоязычный «Путеводитель Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения». * Из земных блюд она больше всего любит пенистый чай с дыней. * Стар боится пасхальных кроликов. * Она здорово свистит. * Стар не помнит наизусть теорему Пифагора, но помнит, в какой день вы познакомились. * В апреле 2018 были выпущены особые коллекционные карточки по мотивам мультсериала. На них изображены королевы Мьюни, включая Стар, с их "прозвищами" и другой информацией.http://ru.starvstheforcesofevil.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:8807 ** Прозвище Стар — "Недооценённая" ("the Underestimated") * На Comic-Con 2018 в Сан-Диего были показаны страницы из готовящейся к выпуску "Книги Заклинаний". На некоторых страницах изображены королевы Мьюни с стихами, посвящёнными им. Подобные стихи уже показывались ранее в эпизоде «Into the Wand» ** Стих, посвящённый Стар: * На этом же Comic-Con был показан тизер 4 сезона, в котором Стар активно использовала магию без палочки, хоть она и не была в форме Баттерфляй. en:Star Butterfly es:Star Butterfly pt-br:Star Borboleta Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ученики Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Женщины Категория:Принцессы Категория:Семья Баттерфляй Категория:Мьюнианцы Категория:Магические существа